


Slayer

by Criminals_code



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Deviates From Canon, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminals_code/pseuds/Criminals_code
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dakota and Kate, two cousins who disrupt the peaceful atmosphere of the town with their constant bickering, come to Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel look into it. Even when Bill warns them about the dangers, they wave him off. Meanwhile, one character behind it all is watching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer

Storm grey eyes swept over the sign before him with a stone gaze.

**_Welcome To Gravity_ _Falls_**

He looked around. The scenery was quaint, with sun shining in fractals through emerald leaves onto the pine needle littered ground. Blackberry bushes crowded the road sides with berry heavy branches. He looked to the woman beside him. She was surveying the setting with an apathetic glare. Freckles that spoke of many days in the sun lay in patches across tanned cheeks.

"Are we going or not, Dakota?" She spoke quietly, but it had a commanding quality to it. Something that always made you think of sheer ice cliffs, sharp and succinct. She turned piercing hetero eyes on him, green and brown, and he rolled his own eyes.

"So eager as always, _Katie-Cat._ " He smirked. "One would think you'd be there by now, what with how fast you want to move." She bared her teeth at him.

"Make fun of me again and you'll see exactly how fast I can punch." He laughed, a breathless, cold thing full of irony.

"As if. We always knew I was the one to win the races, Katie dear." His wry smirk held no warmth. She scoffed and flipped him off. "You wound me, cousin." He was taunting her, provoking her. His feet were dancing, one step backwards, one forwards, agile as ever.

"Why did our Aunt even invite you to come, we both know you're the failure of the family, what with your low income and your... boyfriend." She spat the word out. He snarled.

"Insult me ALL YOU WISH, dear cousin, but. Say ONE bad word about Nolan, and I will kick your ass." He tightened his jaw, locking it. His hands clenched into fists easily.

"Oh whatever, you always were sensitive. Lets go." She scoffed dismissively. He growled, and took several large strides past her. She smirked and walked after him, looking around one last time with a calculating gaze at her surroundings. Her eyes swept past the man in the bushes without a second thought.

She turned to go, and the man grinned, periwinkle eyes flashing with amusement as a wolfs smile occupied his mouth.

"Two twins to raise the dead,

Two cousins to guide them.

One demons hand to shake,

and with a deal bind them."

With a flash, Apollyon retreated from his terrified host and sat there with a satisfied sharks grin.

Oh, yes. Dakota Clayton, Kate Everett, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, and the demon Bill Cipher would have an interesting summer ahead. As for himself, this would be one interesting chess game to play.


End file.
